The difference between love and lust
by SkyChild
Summary: Everybody has their little secrets, but Miroku has got a very special one... with white hair and amber eyes. [yaoi]


The difference between love and lust

By: Lexa

Rating: P15 (except it's new for you that there are MEN out there making out with each other XD)

Author's Note: Yes! This is just another of those stupid yaoi stories where the so-called plot only serves to get the main characters into bed… what did you expect?!? lol

My style leaves a lot to be desired, for English isn't my mother tongue, so please show mercy and leave me some reviews telling me what I did wrong, will you?

"Inuyasha! Where has this stupid demon run off to again?! Inuyasha!! Oh, he's soooo….!!!"

An infuriated Kagome pulled at her hair, looking around as if hoping that the hanyou would appear out of nowhere, but the forest surrounding their camp remained silent and dark.

Miroku's hand gently rested on her shoulder. "Calm down, Kagome-sama, I'll go looking for him. He seemed a little irritated, so maybe it'd be better if you stayed here until I've knocked some sense into his thick head, alright?"

Despite the monk's comforting words, the girl from the future was still worried.

Miroku's eyes glittered mischievously. "But since he's gone anyway, I can ask you again to bear by child," his hand slipping from her shoulder to her bottom…

A vein on Kagome's forehead popped, and before Sango's boomerang could come down on his head, Miroku disappeared in the woods, a wide satisfied smirk on his face.

Neither Sango's anger nor Kagome's irritation bothered him in any way. He had a different aim…

Eager to put as much distance as possible between himself and the camp, following the moonlight to a place unknown to his friends, he rushed through the wood before stopping beneath a huge oak tree.

Immediately a pair of arms sneaked around his hip, and Miroku smiled as a heated body was pressed up against his back.

"You are a good liar," a rough voice murmured next to his ear, making the black-haired man shiver when the deliciously warm breath hit his cheek.

"A lot of training," he replied while closing his eyes and tilting his head back, allowing those gentle lips more access on his throat, gasping as sharp fangs grazed his skin slightly. "And I have to give back this compliment. Your acting skills are amazing, Kagome-sama really bought your little show."

He felt Inuyasha smile against his neck and reached up to gently tug at his ears, drawing a purr from the white-haired half-demon.

"Though," the hanyou remarked while nibbling on Miroku's throat, careful not to use his teeth too much, "all this lying is getting on my nerves."

As he let his fingers travel up the monk's chest, making him shiver, he heard his low reply: "So you want to tell them?"

Inuyasha shrugged, nuzzling the black-haired priest's neck and drawing a content sigh from him. "Would make things easier, maybe…"

His eyes widened as Miroku pushed his arms aside and turned around, grabbing his nape and roughly pulling him closer.

"No, on the contrary," he whispered heatedly against the hanyou's mouth, willfully not touching his lips, "it would make things more complicated. It's our little secret…"

With that, he pressed his lips on Inuyasha's lips, a kiss both of them had been waiting for.

And flushed with desired, in this passionate exchange of breath, he allowed the half-demon's tongue to enter his mouth, enjoying the heat…

Moments later, the need for air overcame the drive of their desire and they broke apart, both panting heavily, only to make their lips and tongues meet again.

Inuyasha lost himself in that kiss, pulling Miroku closer, wanting more…

"Our little secret," the monk whispered before he gave himself up to the heat, remembering the night their liaison had begun…

Flashback

"Hey, don't you dare give up on me," Inuyasha growled angrily, grabbing his comrade's arm around his shoulder firmly and dragged the half-unconscious monk forward. "They're still on our heels, we've got to… fuck!!"

Crying out, the half-demon pulled Miroku aside, just in time to avoid the clawed tentacles whipping around to hit them.

Within an instant, he'd Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, cutting off one of the wriggling limbs, however had to realize that the additional weight on his side was hindering him.

"Miroku," he called while blocking another hit, "can you take care of yourself somehow until I've finished them?"

The black-haired man nodded.

"I'll try," he replied heavy-tongued, cursing for what had to be the thousandth time that he had allowed himself to be tricked by this anesthetic potion disguised as sake.

"Well?" asked the demon with sly grin while Mirokue had to lean on his staff for support to stay on his feet, "is your body already going numb? Poor boy… but I'll put you out of your misery soon…"

Miroku bit his lip and ignored the babbling, far too occupied with resisting the lightheadedness as the potion ran it's course through his body.

As hard as his drugged mind allowed it he clasped his staff and concentrated on creating a barrier around himself.

He really made it, but the young monk wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep it upright, since it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

While Miroku struggled to keep up his barrier, Inuyasha did his best to finish off the demon that had lured them into this trap with a fake demon-haunted village.

He growled angrily as one of the claws thrust into his shoulder before he managed to cut it off.

A pained cry from Miroku met his ears; obviously one of the tentacles had penetrated his barrier and hurt him.

Realizing that his friend wouldn't last much longer, Inuyasha put all of his remaining energy in one last swing, destroying the demon with Tetsusaiga's true power.

Quickly, he sheathed his sword and rushed to Miroku's side, who'd collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and bleeding from several wounds all over his body, especially one on his chest.

"Miroku! Oi, bouzu, wake up already," the golden-eyed half-demon called out, shaking the other man roughly and drawing a groan from him.

"I'm… alright," the monk whispered, grabbing his staff and trying to get on his feet.

However, he failed miserably as the combined effects of the drug and blood loss became noticeable.

His head was spinning badly and his whole body felt numb and outside of his control, just like the demon had said- however, it was difficult to get even this simple thought straight.

Fighting down the cursed drug in his system and trying to regain control over himself, he only succeeded in losing his balance, and unable to resist the drowsiness any longer, he'd have collapsed, if it hadn't been for the strong arms catching him.

Forcing his eyes open, he was surprised to see a familiar face framed in snow-white hair hovering over him.

"Inuyasha?" came his dazed whisper, "what…?"

He couldn't finish his sentence as another wave of drowsiness, accompanied by slight nausea, washed over him.

"We won't make it back to the village today, I'll find a place for us to spend the night there and to tend for your wounds."

With this, the amber-eyed hanyou picked him up without effort, and if Miroku's lightheadedness hadn't struck him with full force, he'd have noticed a hint of worry in his friend's voice.

Relaxing, Miroku allowed himself to be carried and to be pulled into unconsciousness' dark embrace.

Luckily for Miroku, the drug in his system also served as a pain killer, or otherwise he couldn't have slept during Inuyasha tending his wounds.

He awoke to the hanyous hands sliding over his naked upper body while fixing the bandages.

He was lying on the ground of some small cave, the hard soil softened by Inuyasha's fire-rat fur beneath him, a crackling fire chasing away the cold and shadows of the night that had fallen some time ago.

He shivered a little at the contact that, to his surprise, wasn't unpleasant at all.

Quickly, he chased away that thought and struggled to sit up, regretting it immediately when the motion made his head spin, and with a groan he sunk back.

Inuyasha was sitting next to him, only clothed in his haori since his other clothes served as either base or cover for the monk, and the black-haired man found himself staring at this perfect body… slender, yet muscular, the beautiful skin unmarred by scars- a miracle, considering his way of living.

But then again, his demon blood provided him a quickly-healing body, leading to that his injured shoulder was almost completely healed again.

"Stay put," the half-demon ordered when Miroku stirred, but the young man sat up anyway and moved to touch the hanyou's closing wound.

"Don't you need to tend it?" he asked, letting his hand linger on the warm skin for moment longer than necessary, and despite the slightly pained hiss from Inuyasha, he could swear the half-demon shivered with pleasure- but suddenly he pulled his hand back.

What was he thinking?!

Why was he feeling this strange, drowsy and tingling at the same time?

'The drug, it's only the drug,' he calmed himself and concentrated on Inuyasha's answer instead.

"Feh, what do you think I am, a weak human?!"

"No…" Miroku whispered, enchanted by the way those golden eyes shone in the firelight as if seeing them for the first time, unable to fight the odd sensations rushing through him, "you're no human…"

'You're much too beautiful, way too perfect for a mere human… unearthly perfection…'

All at once, the need to touch that gorgeous creature became almost overwhelming, and he had to turn his head away and breathe in deeply in order to stay in control.

Inuyasha squirmed a little under Miroku's weird gaze, puzzled by his words.

"Still drugged, eh?" he barked, harsh as always when he tried to hide his confusion. "I'll take a look at your wound again," he said then.

Miroku obeyed, leaning back on his elbows, not ungrateful for this offer, the opportunity to feel the white-haired boy's touch once more.

The hanyou's presence, nothing unusual, made him feel giddy, and even the uneventful touch of his hand checking the bandage sent sensations washing through his body.

He enjoyed the half-demon touching him, yes, he most definitely did, and he so hoped that Inuyasha felt the same way…

No!

That was a stupid thought!

Even if Miroku desired the other man- and he still denied that vehemently- there was no possibility that the amber-eyed warrior would feel the same!

His hands, deadly weapons with the sharp claws they possessed, brushed over his naked chest tenderly, examining the wound, making heat pool within Miroku, making him shiver…

"You cold?" the hanyou's husky voice asked, but Miroku shook his head.

'No, on the contrary… I'm burning…"

Longing sparked in him, but then those fingers left him, and he sighed at the loss, wanting more…

He wanted to touch that flawless body in return, to comb his hands through the snowy strands, to feel him closer… he wanted him!

But… no!

What was he doing here at all, thinking things like that about a _man_, about his best friend at that?!

His reputation as a womanizer was well-known- Miroku, the ladies' man, was definitely _not_ interested in men... was he?

And he loved Sango, didn't he?

Yes, Miroku was certain that he loved the beautiful, strong huntress... what else could it be, this need to protect her no matter what, the warmth he felt while looking at her sleeping face, the genuine smile that crept into his features when she laughed...

Sango was the woman he wanted to spend his life with.

With this thought, Miroku shoved his desire aside and, resting on his elbows, closed his eyes.

The flickering light, battling with the shadows dancing across the cave's walls, calmed him, and after some time Miroku thought it safe to open his eyes again.

Looking out for any sign of pain, he sat up cautiously and looked down on his body, on the bandages Inuyasha had wound around his torso so carefully.

Yes, the hanyou definitely knew how to deal with injuries… even though he healed rapidly, the dangerous life he led brought that with it.

Dangerous and lonely, like all their lives had been before Kagome had united them to fulfill one mission- completing the jewel.

Each of them had had their share of pain.

Miroku could only imagine what being a halfbred had to be like.

Despised by demons for his human heritage.

Feared by humans because of the demon's blood running through his veins.

Hated, wherever he went.

Miroku, though cursed to death by the air rip and unable to find a place called home, still knew what he was, where he belonged to, what his mission was- protecting people of demons.

Because demons were evil beings that brought nothing but destruction.

That was his mindset, unchangeable until his encounter with Inuyasha.

The hanyou was different, in more than one way.

At first, he'd been uncertain how to deal with the half-demon- was he to be treated as a human being, or as a fearsome devil that couldn't be trusted?

However, soon he realized that Inuyasha was neither.

In battles, he could be cruel, merciless… yet he was no killer.

Whether he liked to admit it or not, the part of him that was the black-haired boy despised killing, and unless driven by extreme hatred towards his opponent, he didn't kill.

Miroku still remembered the beginning of their relationship- fighting the painter with the cursed ink- and how the hanyou had hesitated to kill the man.

And despite his appearance and the hatred he claimed to bear against all that was human- the new moon had revealed his heart and how deeply wounded his soul was.

Though he told them all otherwise, Inuyasha's heart was just as caring and vulnerable as a human's, behind that arrogant mask he put on.

On the other hand, there was this intense demonic aura Miroku felt whenever the human Inuyasha turned demon again…

This contradictions were what had fascinated Miroku from the beginning.

And right now, the object of his interest was sitting next to him, deeply lost in thought, staring into the flames with mysterious amber eyes that spoke of things hidden deep beneath them.

While his brother's hair was as white as freshly fallen snow, Inuyasha's long strands bore a hint of blue that always reminded Miroku of a cloud drifting across the sky.

Considering the life he led, his pale skin, revealed to Miroku's observation thanks to the fact that he was still topless, was marred by surprisingly few scars.

The young monk knew exactly that this wasn't because of his careful way of fighting- in the heat of battle, the Inuyasha tended to loose his head on a regular basis-, but because of his demon blood that had saved the hanyou's life more than once.

Yet, Miroku loved to watch Inuyasha fight.

His golden eyes were glittering with a fire that threatened to burn everything in it's wake…

Miroku could name hundreds of adjectives to characterize his demonic comrade.

Caring, wild, vulnerable, untamable, melancholic, passionate, handsome in a feral way…and Miroku definitely couldn't take his eyes off this beautiful creature.

He knew that he was now staring at him openly, but couldn't do a thing to stop it… and inevitably, Inuyasha looked up to find the monk watching him.

Actually, he wanted to snap at the young man, however, the peculiar look in the monk's face bothered him to a point were he couldn't help but look back, either.

The up to now comfortable silence between the two comrades shifted into something more subtle, and with a shiver, Miroku realized that his desire for the hanyou hadn't vanished at all… he gulped against the need building within him, but it was futile as his eyes caught Inuyasha's… and that was his undoing.

He found himself staring into the golden orbs like the rabbit was staring at the snake, no, he was literally falling into a amber abyss that was swallowing him, leaving no way out…

His breathing became shallow as he noticed the way that pale, touchable skin was tainted pink by the firelight… how he wished it was because of him!

But… the hanyou had yet to yell at him for his shameless staring, hadn't he?

As if by his own will, his body slowly leaned forward… his motions being mirrored by Inuyasha, whose eyes were burning with a light up to now unseen.

With a shuddering breath, those beautifully pale lips parted, and Miroku caught a hint of a glittering fang in the dark cave he wanted to explore…

The air between them trembled with tension, their mouths only inches apart, just close enough to feel each other's breath, however, not yet touching, and the young monk wanted to kiss the hanyou so badly!

His cheeks flushed with desire, his eyes shining like with fever, shuddering with a longing he'd never experienced, Miroku knew he'd lost his mind.

Nothing mattered except the beautiful half-demon whom he yearned for… and he couldn't care less.

Sango was nothing but a faraway thought, and as liquid fire seemed to burn it's way through Miroku's veins, making him feel lightheaded, he knew what he wanted.

Right now, he wanted Inuyasha, only him, and completely.

It was no conscious thought, and only after the words had left his lips, the monk realized that he'd voiced his desire.

His breath caught as Inuyasha's eyes darkened with something he could only describe as lust, and with a feral growl the amber-eyed half-demon grabbed him and kissed him.

Hard.

As the black-haired man felt himself being pushed down on the stony ground, their tongues locked in a feverous battle for dominance, he lost all reason, and all that mattered were the touches and sensations, a heated body pressing down on him, hands scrabbling for more, claws tearing his clothes, grazing his skin, pain and pleasure mixing in pure ecstasy, husky groans, kisses bordering on violent, going down, deeper, deeper……..

End Flashback

It had taken him some time, Miroku admitted as he lay next to Inuyasha, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking, to come to terms with the situation.

At first, after the incident in the cave, he'd tried to soothe his bad conscience by blaming the drug in his system, and it had taken him just as long to look into Sango's eyes without feeling like he'd betrayed her because he just couldn't stop his desire for his half-demonic comrade.

Now, however...

„You think about her, don't you?" a quiet voice asked while a gentle hand played with his plait.  
Smiling, Miroku turned to his secret lover and pressed a kiss on his mouth.

"Just like you think about Kagome."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You can't compare that."

"Then why do you ask?" The monk leaned back again, resting his head on arms and staring up to the leaves of the tree above them, black against the inky blue of the night sky.

"You know," he started after a while. "I thought a lot about how I was betraying Sango, until I discovered that our little… 'meetings'," he grinned mischievously, "didn't change anything. Sango is still the woman I want to spend my life with…"

Inuyasha smirked. "So the difference lies in that I won't be able to bear your child?"

Miroku suddenly turned serious. "That's part of the reason."

Meeting the hanyou's surprised gaze, he continued: "The air-rip is left to the child by birth… so it sucks up the mother of the child the moment the birth is finished. Meaning that I'd inevitably loose Sango if I made her bear my child.

"Lust and love have practically nothing to do with each other."

Infected by Miroku's serious mood, Inuyasha pondered his ideas for a moment.

"Same with me, I guess… I love Kagome," he admitted, making Miroku's eyes widen, since he rarely voiced his feelings, "but… she doesn't belong into this world. Her home is somewhere else, and…"

He trailed off, yet Miroku could finish the sentence for himself.

Their children, if they'd ever have any, would be bastards, just like Inuyasha, and have to lead their life meeting contempt and fear wherever they went.

It was clear that the hanyou, who had experienced all that himself, would want to safe his unborn heirs from this fate.

Suddenly, Miroku chuckled, earning a asking glance from Inuyasha.

"You know," he answered the unvoiced question, "I just realized how similar you and Sesshoumaru are."

Before the half-demon could open his mouth in protest, Miroku silenced him with a quick kiss and continued with a mischievous smile: "Our great demon lord looks like a woman… and his brother is acting like one, sleeping with man."

Unwillingly, Inuyasha grinned. "I really wonder why I let myself get involved with you," he growled as he pushed Miroku on his back, his weight pressing down on the black-haired man, and started to nibble at his throat while tracing the lines of his torso.

With a smile, the young monk pulled the hanyou's head up for a kiss to convey his need and desire, and broke it only to whisper some last words into his pointed ear before once again giving himself up into the world of heat and ecstasy the white-haired boy created for him…

"Because there's a definite difference between lust and love…"

The end (finally… XD)

Don't ask for the meaning.

There isn't one. There was just this idea for a MirokuXInuyasha yaoi running around in my head and I was too lazy and stressed out to knit a proper plot around it. shrugs

Let's just say, yaoi for the art's sake X'''D


End file.
